


Suum Cuique

by FailWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Prussia cockblocks himself though, They almost have sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailWriter/pseuds/FailWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Para cada um o seu próprio, Ivan.” Por que você tinha demorado tanto para entender aquilo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suum Cuique

As respirações pesadas. O coração descompassado. As bocas se chocando. A pele dele. A sua boca nela. Na do pescoço, mais especificamente. O seu quarto. Ele não havia ido ali para isso. Tinha sido só para perguntar onde a Família Soviética guardava o sabonete.

Mas acabou naquilo. Você sem camisa. Ele quase tirando a dele.

Um risinho sarcástico. Quase cruel. Seco. Ele dizia que era só o riso de quem lutou nas cruzadas.

Ele te afasta. Rindo. Prússia é cruel. Você não quer parar. E era difícil se controlar. E se ele estava deliberadamente deixando a grande Rússia com vontade de fazer algo. Ele não sabia o quanto insalubre era aquilo?

\- O que foi, Gilbert? – Você já se achava íntimo o bastante para chamá-lo pelo nome humano. Isso talvez só tenha acontecido com Natasha e Katyshua. Ele pareceu não perceber isso. Apenas riu novamente.

Você ficou irritado com a gargalhada que tomou o ar, escapada por entre os dentes do albino. Sua única reação ao som cortante foi calá-lo metendo a língua na boca dele. Ele começou a rir fino dentro da sua boca, quando você estava quase tirando aquela _incômoda_ camisa dele. Ele te afastou, com a mão nos seus lábios.

\- Para cada um o seu próprio, Ivan. – Ele proclamou o lema de sua nação gloriosamente, sabendo o impacto que isso te causava. E se retirou, abotoando novamente a camisa.

E o soco na parede foi forte.

Um mês depois você ainda pensava naquilo, Ivan. Você ainda se perguntava o significado, Ivan. E o cheiro de sangue muçulmano e judeu _ainda_ impregnado na pele dele ainda te perturbava, Ivan.

Não que aquilo fizesse sentido, _claro_. Não que a frase em si fizesse sentido, _claro_. Não que isso te perturbasse _de verdade._

_Claro_.

Mas aquela frase realmente não fazia sentido algum! Quer dizer, parecia até uma daquelas frases capitalistas do América. E você também nunca fora bom em filosofia, mesmo! E como aquilo se encaixava falando de um relacionamen...

Ah, sim... Óbvio. Por que você tinha demorado tanto para entender aquilo, Ivan?

“Para cada um o seu próprio”. Só se pode ter o que lhe pertence.

 

**E Prússia não te pertencia.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmemente não sei o quê é isso. ._. Acredito que esteja entre um drabble e uma one-shot. Bem... O Prússia tem lema capitalista. O Rússia é comunista. E os dois dividem a mesma cama.
> 
> Nada mais tenho a dizer...


End file.
